


Проклятая земля

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Перед отъездом из Дерри Ричи приходит на Нейболт-стрит.
Kudos: 3





	Проклятая земля

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

На Нейболт-стрит пусто и тихо. В домах по соседству тускло рыжеет свет за шторами, почти все уличные фонари вдоль дороги разбиты. Горит только тот, под которым стоит Ричи — и всё равно с перебоями, треском, шипением от сгорающих в нём ночных мотыльков.

Удивительно, что в Дерри вообще есть мотыльки, отчего-то проносится у Ричи в голове.

Удивительно, что в Дерри есть что-то живое.

Ричи зябко ёжится, переминается с ноги на ногу, мнёт холодные руки в карманах толстовки. Он смотрит на открытую могилу перед собой — на место, где ещё вчера стоял огромный мрачный дом, причинивший городу и ему лично слишком много страданий. От него теперь не осталось ничего: ни ломаных досок, ни щепок, ни стёкол или обломков ржавых перил. Он просто провалился в глубину, словно в преисподнюю; сгинул, как и то истинное зло, что таилось в его недрах многие тысячи лет.

Ричи посчитал бы всё произошедшее кошмарным сном или массовой галлюцинацией, если бы не помпон ядовито-оранжевого цвета, лежащий на самом краю обрыва. Ричи сбрасывает его вниз носком ботинка, наблюдает за его бесшумным падением с приступом злорадного смеха, успевая вовремя зажать рот ладонью, а потом шмыгает носом, поправляет очки.

Эдди назвал бы его придурком и посоветовал валить домой от греха подальше. 

Пожалуй, Эдди был бы прав, будь он всё ещё жив. Ричи и пришёл-то сюда среди ночи, лелея крохотную, наивную до безобразия надежду, что Эдди выбрался из-под завалов, точь-в-точь как Беатрикс Киддо, и ждёт его сейчас на скамейке с дурацким ингалятором в ладони. Ричи бы прижал его к себе — крепко-крепко, перемазанного в крови, поту, грязи, — и никогда бы уже не отпустил.

Увёз бы с собой в Калифорнию, к виноградникам, славе и шоу-бизнесу. Помог бы забыть всё, что с ними приключилось, подарил бы сотни и тысячи новых хороших воспоминаний. Он шутил бы над ним во время своих выступлений, смешно и живо, а потом, дома, уворачивался бы от его кулаков со словами: «Эдс, я же любя!».

Любя.

Ричи достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет, которую у него перед отъездом случайно забыла Беверли, и прикуривает, с трудом удержав зажигалку дрожащими пальцами. 

Да, зря он всё-таки сюда пришёл. Нужно было покинуть Дерри рано утром, как Билл, Бен и Беверли — три Б, ха, не забыть бы придумать соответствующую шутку для декабрьского шоу, — и не тешить себя иллюзиями. В конце концов, Ричи не Майк. Ричи не жил здесь двадцать с лишним лет, Ричи давным-давно потерял иммунитет к этому чёртовому городу и его постоянной кромешной темноте.

А теперь он потерял и Эдди.

Тлеющий кончик сигареты едва не задувает порыв ветра. Ричи вовремя прикрывает огонёк ладонью, вдыхает дым и хмыкает — малышка Беверли, верная себе, до сих пор предпочитает крепкие и горькие вместо сладких и лёгких. Он невольно вспоминает, как они вдвоём курили в тайном штабе, лениво качаясь в гамаке, пока не приходил Эдди и не просил их перестать. Не то чтобы они сразу брали и переставали, без капризов и поддразниваний... но Ричи правда старался не курить лишний раз, когда Эдди был рядом. Ричи даже менялся с ним местами на улице, когда мимо шёл какой-нибудь курильщик, ограждал его от запаха, который Эдди ненавидел, и заботился, заботился, заботился… 

Ричи бросает сигарету под ноги и остервенело топчет её, не сделав и пары затяжек.

Лучше он съест рожок безвкусного мороженого из круглосуточного магазина, чем станет курить на месте смерти Эдди, пусть тот уже и не осудит его за это. Лучше он напьётся до беспамятства в гостинице и завтра уедет с Майком на одной машине, чем останется здесь хотя бы ещё на пять минут, вглядываясь в абсолютное одинокое никуда.

Ричи делает шумный вдох.

И долгий выдох комом застывает в его лёгких. Он видит, как из чёрной пропасти медленно появляется сначала макушка, голова, а потом и весь Эдди, выползающий на мигающий свет фонаря, точно неловкая черепаха. У Эдди сереет пластырь на щеке от раны, нанесённой Бауэрсом, остальная одежда порвана и смята, пахнет сыростью и ржавым металлом.

Это не Эдди, колоколом звенит в голове Ричи тревога.

Это не Эдди — это не может быть Эдди, отдавший за него свою жизнь в смрадном туннеле, погибший так быстро, глупо, страшно, — но сердце решает иначе, и Ричи бежит к нему, едва не споткнувшись. Он крепко хватает его за ледяные скользкие руки, помогает подняться и тесно прижимает к себе, обхватив затылок ладонью.

– Ри… чи… 

Эдди ничуть не дрожит, обмякнув в руках Ричи. Дышит только чуть загнанно и со свистом, как будто в груди у него несколько сквозных дыр, с волос падают еловые иголки и комочки мокрой земли.

— Эдди... Эдс, господи, ты живой...

Ричи не может выпустить его даже на секунду. Он всматривается в его тёмные глаза, гладит большими пальцами его заострённые скулы, смаргивает слёзы и улыбается ему нежно и по-дурацки широко. Пусть он спит, и совсем скоро ему предстоит проснуться. Пусть это его больная фантазия из-за выпитого алкоголя и накатившей печали, пусть это хоть сам клоун Пеннивайз вернулся к нему в образе Эдди с желанием убить – Ричи плевать.

— Эдс, скажи что-нибудь, а? Скажи, ты узнаёшь меня? Ричи, Ричи Балабол? 

В ответ Эдди молчит, смотрит не на Ричи, но куда-то мимо, в пространство за его спиной. Будь Ричи не в Дерри, он бы уверенно предположил, что Эдди в шоке, что он дезориентирован и, возможно, страдает от сотрясения мозга и ещё сотни психологических проблем, решаемых упорными визитами к психотерапевту, однако Ричи именно в Дерри, и чем сильнее он трясёт Эдди за плечи, тем больше ему хочется заплакать от горького осознания и повторно одолевшего чувства вины. 

— Эдди... Эдди, пожалуйста...

Он в отчаянии шлёпает его по щекам, точно отрезвляя, пробуждая, но Эдди не поддаётся, он по-прежнему похож на жутко реалистичную восковую фигуру. Ричи готов повалить его на асфальт и вдыхать в него жизнь, стучать по грудной клетке, добиваясь стука сердца, но...

— Эдди, ну же! Ты тут, пожалуйста, ответь мне хоть что-то!

— Ричи!

Вздрогнув, Ричи оборачивается на громкий голос Майка, невесть как нашедшего его среди ночи, и Эдди вдруг с силой цепляется за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг. Его сломанные ногти чиркают по костяшкам Ричи, на верхней губе сильно трескается кожа.

— Н-н-не... п-покидай меня снова... — хрипит Эдди умоляюще, исказив в гримасе бледное лицо. — Р-р-р-ичч-чи... 

— Отойди от него, Ричи! — Ричи оглядывается. Тяжело дышаший Майк с ружьём в руках стоит от них всего в паре метров, его куртка расстёгнута, на ногах старые стоптанные кроссовки. — Господи, я думал, что не успею!

Значит, всё-таки правда. Ричи грустно улыбается, вновь глядя на Эдди.

На то, что было так сильно похоже на Эдди.

— Ри… чи… 

Из его глазниц текут узкие дорожки бурой крови, и Ричи — вопреки здравому смыслу, панике, обиде, — осторожно утирает их пальцами, смазывает с гладкой кожи, оставляя на ней неровные алые полосы.

Как же он мечтал успокоить так настоящего Эдди однажды. Как же он мечтал, будучи подростком, признаться и найти взаимность, коснуться Эдди так, как никто другой не касался, увидеть его таким, каким никто — даже из Неудачников — не видел.

Но он опоздал. 

— Ричи, это не Эдди! — слышно, как Майк заходится в простуженном кашле. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь верить в лучшее, я тоже хочу, но это не он… Поверь, я читал, я знаю, что происходит!

— По-омоги…. мне…

Голос Эдди глухой, как будто его горло расцарапано или чем-то забито, мочка левого уха разорвана и покрыта коркой.

На долю секунды Ричи хочет всё равно забрать его с собой в Калифорнию.

Найти лучших подпольных врачей, зашить все до единой раны, заплатить за молчание — и жить с ним дальше, как будто они самые обычные люди. Никто бы не догадался, силится уверить себя Ричи. Никто бы не пришёл проверять, никто бы не осудил, впрочем, Ричи бы и никому не сказал. Даже Большому Биллу — и вот от этой безысходной мысли перед глазами Ричи встаёт мутная пелена.

— Он оказался похоронен в проклятой мёртвой земле, Ричи, когда мы... когда мы оставили его там, — Майк делает к ним шаг. — Здесь… Я читал, что в Дерри раньше было кладбище на этом же месте, и уже потом колодец и дом. Существует легенда, что если кого-то здесь похоронить, он оживёт… Я не верил в это, честно, но… 

— Р-ричи…

— Здесь было столько смерти, — слышен щелчок предохранителя на ружье. — Поверь, никто, даже наш Эдди, не смог бы от неё спастись. 

— Слушай меня, — Ричи прижимается лбом ко лбу Эдди, и слёзы текут у него по щекам, пока Эдди сжимает его запястья, притирается ближе и ближе. Да, Ричи чувствует идущий от него запах разложения, который так старался игнорировать ранее. Да, Эдди не пытается что-то ему сказать или оттолкнуть, как бывало раньше. Эдди и правда не с ним. — Я пытался, я... я правда... очень хотел вытащить тебя оттуда, Эдс...

На какой-то момент — может, конечно, Ричи кажется, — он видит перед собой настоящего Эдди. Чуть хмурого, настороженного, с этой его длинной морщинкой над бровями, которая разгладится, стоит ему улыбнуться. Бесконечно красивого и родного — единственного человека, кого отныне Ричи будет так не хватать.

Наваждение пропадает так же быстро, как и появилось — призрак Эдди неестественно кривит рот, и его уголки лопаются.

— Я люблю тебя, Эдди. Я всегда любил и буду, даже не сомневайся там у себя в раю, ладно? — Ричи последний раз смотрит в его лицо, с трудом вырывает свои руки из его хватки и отходит назад. — Тебе пора спать, Эдс... Долго и сладко. Так будет лучше, ты же сам знаешь, да? О, ты у нас всегда любил просыпать будильники… Я обязательно пошучу об этом в твою честь, обещаю… 

Эдди беспомощно моргает и качается на ветру, оставленный без его поддержки, тепла, любви, и сердце Ричи разбивается снова.

— Прости, Ричи, — словно сквозь воду, слышит он Майка и всхлипывает.

Лучше бы Ричи не приезжал сюда совсем. Лучше бы он проигнорировал звонок из Дерри, ничего бы не вспомнил, никого бы не потерял. 

— Ри-и... 

На выстреле Майка он жмурится.

И потом долго отказывается открыть глаза.


End file.
